My Sunshine
by xAlec
Summary: SPOIL SAISON 12 ! Lorsque Dean, par inadvertance, appela Castiel "Sunshine", il n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Comme quoi un simple mot pouvait changer votre vie.


Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ? :)

Me voici de retour avec un tout nouvel os Destiel.

Petite dédicace à Ryopini avec qui l'idée est venue, ainsi que pour sa bonne humeur. J'espère que tu remarquera le petit clin d'œil même si je pense qu'il te sautera aux yeux.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur ma dernière fiction ''Un Ange de photographe'', merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière.

ATTENTION SPOIL DE LA SAISON 12 - Vous voilà prévenus.

Petit lemon, (premier que j'écris comme ça en plus) donc rate M.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire en tout cas.

Bonne lecture, et mes excuses s'il reste des fautes.

My Sunshine

Le jour où Dean comprit qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour son Ange Gardien, il avait d'abord tout enfoui sous un bon gros bloc de déni. Pendant des années, il l'avait regardé de loin, passant par toutes les émotions au fil de leurs enquêtes et péripéties.

Mais lorsque sa mère fut ressuscitée, quelque chose en lui s'était _ouvert._

C'est pourquoi un matin alors qu'avec Sam il cherchait une solution à une enquête, Dean laissa échapper une simple petite phrase sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Morning Sunshine, some coffee ? »

Personne n'avait réagi, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, et finalement ne l'était-ce pas ?

Tout le monde savait que Dean était le ''préféré'' des deux, il suffisait de voir comment ces deux-là se comportaient. De comparer comment Castiel soigné Sam et comment il le soignait _Lui._

Et puis cette habitude que Castiel avait de toujours répondre qu'à Dean et qu'en extrême urgence à Sam.

Donc il était tout à fait normal que tout ça se passe.

Et ce n'était ni à Sam, ni aux deux concerné, que cela aller déranger. Bien au contraire.

Sam allait pouvoir enfin respirer, car avec cette atmosphère chargée de non-dits, d'hormones et de ''sex-eyes'' il n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer.

« Et la prochaine étape c'est le baiser, Dean ! » Lui avait dit Sam en sortant de la cuisine en rigolant et passant à côté de son frère.

« Saaaam » avait râlé Dean. Juste pour la forme, alors qu'un doux frisson lui avait parcouru tout le corps.

Aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé, sauf peut-être que maintenant _ils avaient le droit._

« Je me demande si je ne préférait pas avant. » Les taquina Sam en entrant dans le salon et voyant les deux assis l'un contre l'autre, devant la TV.

« Ta gueule Sammy. » Répondit Dean en lui envoyant l'un des coussins dessus.

« C'est malin Dean, maintenant il nous manque un coussin ! » Râla Castiel qui avait dû quitter les bras de Dean pour ne pas se le prendre, le coussin. Et Dean le fit taire d'un baiser.

D'ailleurs en parlant de baiser, Dean se souvenait très bien de leur premier, il hésitait à le désigner de catastrophique ou de bon moment de rigolade.

C'était le jour même où il avait laissé échapper la phrase magique, mais plus dans la soirée, après que Dean ait fait les cent pas toute la journée, usant les nerfs de tout le monde présent.

« Dean, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Avait demandé Mary.

Rougissement qui colorait les joues, réchauffait tout le corps et faisait bégayer.

« Ce n'est rien du tout Maman. » Réussi tout de même à articuler Dean.

Un coup d'œil à Sam et il _savait_ qu'il se retenait de s'écrouler de rire, même s'il était dos à lui, il voyait ses épaules tressautaient. Il lui envoya un regard noir. Une chance que Cas n'était pas là.

Le soir, il les faisant encore, ses cent pas. Mais cette fois dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre. Être direct ou non ? Puis comment allait-il réagir _Lui_?

Trop de questions dans sa tête, tout cela le rendait dingue, son rythme cardiaque augmenta en s'imaginant la scène et par bonheur, ou malheur, il ne savait pas trop, cela alerta Castiel.

« Hello Dean, il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! Non ! Euh... Shit ! » Dean alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

Cas inquiet s'était approché de lui et avait posé une main sur la tête du chasseur.

« Tu n'as aucun mal. Tu es sûr que ça va Dean ? » les sourcils froncé comme à son habitude.

« Tout va bien Cas. » Dean releva la tête et tomba sur ces yeux trop bleus, trop profond et qui vous analysaient beaucoup trop. Et là ils avaient cette lueur d'inquiétude. « Enfin je crois... » S'étrangla Dean en louchant sur les lèvres de Castiel.

Le chasseur posa une main sur la joue de Cas, qui resta silencieux, sans bouger, attendant de voir _s'il oserait_. Et lui tremblait, enfin il en avait l'impression, Dean ne savait pas trop. Et il avait la bouche sèche aussi. À moins que c'était encore son imagination. La lèvre mordillée, le souffle de Cas contre ses lèvres, ils étaient si proche, _si proche_.

Il ne bougea plus d'un pouce, se délectant de ce souffle, de cette chaleur qui émanait de _son_ corps. Il avait peur.

Mais c'était frustrant autant l'un pour l'autre, cette infime distance. Surtout pour Cas.

« Tu es, maintenant, censé m'embrasser Dean. » Fit Cas, un soupçon de moquerie dans le son de sa voix.

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua net. Il avait _osé_ ! Castiel avait osé le coupé dans ce moment le plus... Dean n'avait même pas de mot.

« Cas... Tu sais que tu viens de me couper dans mon élan là ? » Lui dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Mais tu es trop long. J'attends moi... » Sourire sur les lèvres, le regard pétillant.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable... »

« Tu parles trop Dean. » Castiel avait glissé sa main derrière la nuque de Dean et l'avait attiré à lui pour enfin connaître la douceur de ses lèvres.

Dean les lui mordilla, autant pour la sensualité que pour une petite vengeance personnelle, c'était à lui d'engager ce baiser ! Il l'avait dupé !

Castiel prit le dessus, les mains autour de la nuque de Dean, il s'était installé à califourchon sur ses genoux. Mais d'un coup il sursauta et se retrouva le cul par terre. Dean lui avait pincé les fesses.

« Sérieusement ? » Lui envoya-t-il.

« Tu m'as volé mon moment de gloire ! » Se justifia Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dean tendit la main à Castiel pour l'aider à se relever, mais l'Ange n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. En attrapant la main du chasseur, il tira dessus, le faisant tomber du lit. Mais il n'avait pas calculé la trajectoire et du coup s'était sur lui que Dean tomba.

Un regard, un sourire et les voilà qui s'embrassaient à nouveau. Les mains de Cas perdu dans les cheveux de Dean, les lèvres du chasseur qui se perdaient dans le cou de l'ange.

Dean sourit en repensant à ce moment et cela interpella Castiel.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour rien, je t'aime Cas. » Le coupa Dean.

« Moi aussi, mais ton pourquoi ne répond en aucun cas à ma question. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et réembrassa son ange pour le faire taire.

« Décidément, cette technique marche toujours aussi bien. » Sourit Castiel.

« Idiot ! » Dean lui donna un coup de coussin, auquel Cas, à présent debout sur le canapé riposta avec le sien.

« Mais vous êtes de vrais gamins ma parole ! » Lança Sam en repassant dans le salon et voyant Castiel essayé d'assommer Dean avec son coussin.

« Ta gueule Sammy. » Firent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Maman au secours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux Dean à la maison. » Fit semblant de s'enfuir Sam.

Tous rigolèrent sincèrement ce jour-là.

Plus tard il y avait eu une autre étape à passer. Et Dean comptait bien cette fois avoir son heure de gloire !

« Installe-toi mon ange et surtout, surtout ne bouge pas. » Le prévint Dean.

« Comme tu voudras. » Fit Castiel en s'asseyant sur le lit de Dean et le regardant avec curiosité.

Dean ferma la porte à clé, pour être sûr de ne pas qu'il y ai de visiteur inopportun même si Sam et sa mère étaient de sortie.

Le chasseur s'était répété tellement de fois la scène dans sa tête, que maintenant que ça allait se passer, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Il s'approcha doucement de Cas, posant un genou entre ses jambes il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Un pas en arrière, il se retourna et commença à enlever sa chemise, dos à son ange. Puis alors qu'il enlevait le dernier bouton, il se retourna et lui lança un regard plus que suggestif. Castiel était très réceptif et ne voulait pas en rater une miette.

« Oh Dean... Take off your clothes for me, Baby. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Castiel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dean lui sourit, tout en s'empêchant d'exploser de rire.

Il tendit les bras vers le sol et en un roulement d'épaules fit glisser la chemise. Les mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt, il le remonta d'une façon qu'il espérait sensuelle et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il rejoignit la chemise, derrière lui.

Une caresse sur son torse, un regard empli de luxure vers son Ange, tout se passait comme prévu.

Cas était fasciné par les mouvements du corps de son protégé, sa bouche s'assécha à la vue de son torse bien dessiné et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Dean défit sa ceinture avec lenteur, faisant languir Castiel qui était très attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Puis le bouton fut ouvert. Tout en regardant son Ange dans les yeux, Dean fit glisser son jean sur ses hanches.

À se demandait qui était le plus serré dans son caleçon. _Ils avaient bien envie de vérifier, là, tout de suite._

Dean se retourna encore une fois, il fit un petit déhancher tout en baissant son pantalon le long de ses jambes et finit par l'enlever, se retrouvant en caleçon, dos à Castiel. Fier de son petit numéro mais aussi de l'état dans lequel il avait mis son Ange, il se délecta de son moment de joie.

Ô joie ! J'ai enfin pu gérer la situation sans qu'il ne... Dean fût coupé dans ses pensés en sentant les mains de Castiel sur son ventre et ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Caaaaaas. » Se plaignit Dean, sa voix se perdant dans un gémissement alors que le lobe de son oreille fut mordillé.

« C'était vraiment parfait. » Murmura langoureusement l'Ange à son oreille.

« Tu es un Ange, tu es censé avoir de la pati... Aaaaaah... » Dean se mordit la lèvre et plaqua sa nuque contre l'épaule de Cas. La main de l'Ange dans son caleçon l'avait fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Mais il ne devait pas le laisser faire, ce soir c'était à lui de gérer ! Il se retourna et poussa Castiel jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il tomba.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, mon Ange... » Lui dit Dean d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Castiel ne répondit rien, trop tenté par l'envie d'embrasser violemment son chasseur.

Le chasseur s'était installé sur les genoux de Cas alors qu'il commençait à lui enlever sa chemise, bouton par bouton, les mains tremblantes, il l'embrassa dans le cou avec sensualité. Le faisant doucement gémir.

Une fois ouverte, Dean la fit glisser le long des bras de son Ange et l'ôta complètement. Il ne lui laissa pas de répit et plongea directement sur ses petits boutons de chair rose qu'il taquina du bout de la langue.

Castiel était au bord de l'implosion, ses mains parcouraient avec lenteur le dos de Dean, puis descendaient plus bas

La patience de l'Ange avait depuis longtemps volé en éclats et c'est en agrippant les fesses de Dean qu'il le retourna et le plaqua contre le matelas.

« Vraiment, vraiment irrécupérable ! » Se moqua Dean.

Le chasseur agrippa la nuque de l'Ange et l'embrassa férocement. Castiel répondit avec avidité au baiser et cambra son corps pour faire frotter leur sexe l'un contre l'autre, provoquant des gémissements et autres soubresauts dans leurs caleçons respectifs.

Les mains de Dean descendirent au niveau du bouton du pantalon de Castiel qu'il ouvrit puis le fit glisser le long de ces jambes. Aidé par l'ange, ils se retrouvèrent ex æquo vis-à-vis de leur nudité. Mais bien vite, Dean profita du fait d'avoir les mains sur les fesses de son Ange pour lui ôter son caleçon. Il le poussa sur le côté et tout en se maintenant sur son coude, il l'embrassa passionnément, sa main glissant jusqu'au sexe en demande de Castiel.

Des caresses, un gémissement. Une sensation de bien-être.

Castiel stoppa Dean dans son élan et lui ôta à son tour son caleçon.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser tout en prodiguant de lent va-et-vient à chacun.

Aucune parole ne s'élevait dans la pièce à part des gémissements et des prénoms murmuraient.

Dean fit jouer son pouce sur le gland de son amant et tout en se relevant, il s'installa au-dessus de lui. Glissant sa langue dans le cou de l'Ange, descendant dans un sillon humide jusqu'à son ventre.

Des frissons, le souffle chaud de Dean, sa langue humide.

En descendant encore plus bas, le chasseur vint taquiner le bas-ventre avec de légères morsures, ses doigts préparant lentement et amoureusement son Ange.

Un grognement, c'était trop long au goût de Castiel.

Un sourire vient taquiner les lèvres de Dean, il continua de le préparer, faisant de long et lent va-et-vient sur le sexe de l'Ange qui perdait patience.

« Dean... » Fit Castiel de sa voix trop grave.

« Cas. » Répondit joueur Dean, alors que ses doigts percutèrent le point magique de l'Ange.

« Hmm... Tu es sadique. » Gémis Castiel.

Une fois la préparation fini, Dean remonta sur le lit et fit signe à Castiel de s'approcher. D'un regard ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était le point de non-retour.

L'Ange s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de Dean et tout en l'embrassant langoureusement avec des bruits obscènes, il descendait doucement le long du membre de Dean.

C'était bon, c'était une sensation indescriptible. Ils perdaient pied au fur et à mesure que Dean le pénétrait.

Castiel s'arrêta un moment, pour leur permettre de se contrôler, jouir maintenant casserait tout. Pour pouvoir s'habituer, en clair, cette pause était nécessaire.

Un baiser, un deuxième, puis tant d'autres. Un grognement et c'était le moment de bouger. Castiel s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Dean... » Chuchotait-il tout contre son oreille, alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le plaisir.

« Putain Cas... C'est trop bon... »

Apparemment Dean aussi s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Et maintenant ? Eh bien vous connaissez Castiel et sa patience d'Ange, non ?

Ils en voulaient toujours plus, sentir toujours plus de sensations et entendre ces gémissements qui électrisaient tout autant qu'ils excitaient.

Castiel cambra son corps et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Tu es magnifique mon Ange. » Dit Dean en caressant son ventre, puis son torse.

Castiel se redressa, le regarda dans les yeux.

Encore ses yeux trop bleus, qui brillaient par le plaisir.

Les coups de reins reprirent de plus belle. Castiel s'agrippa aux épaules de Dean. Lui mordant le cou sous le plaisir.

Encore quelques mouvements et ce fut un Dean jouissant de plaisir dans son Ange, Ange qui le suivit bien vite sous les coups de poignet expert de son chasseur. Gémissements plutôt bruyants, proche du cri, doux sons qui retentirent à leurs oreilles.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, pas vrai ?

« Wouah... C'était... C'était... » Commença Dean.

Castiel le fit taire avec un baiser possessif. Jouant avec sa langue, la taquinant.

Ils se séparèrent seulement le temps que Castiel se lève, un coup de nettoyage rapide et les voilà à nouveau englué.

« La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras finir mon spectacle ! » Recommença Dean.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » Fit la voix endormie de Cas qui s'était installé plus confortablement sur le torse de Dean.

« Bonne nuit my Sunshine. » Se moqua Dean tout en caressant la nuque de l'Ange.

Sunshine, c'était magique c'était ce qui avait tout déclenché, ou plutôt qui avait débloqué leur relation, parce que le déni, c'était vraiment coriace. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Dean Winchester.


End file.
